


artistic

by fishysama



Series: goretober 2018!!! [29]
Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Goretober, Goretober 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-17 06:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: goretober day 29: a skeletonkou found a new passion.





	artistic

It began inconspicuously: an art project. “Make death beautiful” was the prompt; Kou told him over coffee one morning. The artist was completely uninspired; he wasn’t used to making darker things. But, the best art comes from outside of the artist’s comfort zone, not from within it.

Shouta hated seeing him so uninspired. For an artist, a dry spell felt like death. And it showed; Kou looked like he got hit by a bus. His pretty face had gained eyebags. Shouta couldn’t have that. So, he brought it upon himself to inspire Kou.

Shouta began to spurt out all the grim themes he could think of over dinner one night. “Blood. Skulls. Guns. Knives.” None of them struck a chord in Kou; his eyes remained dull. Shouta took the last bite of fish in his mouth, hummed. What was left was a scaled head and thousands of little bones. “A skeleton.”

Just like that, he got to work. The final product was a little ballerina composed of fish bone and paste. Shouta was proud of his lover. He knew he wasn’t even confident in sculpture, yet he cranked out an A-worthy project within the last few days before the deadline. It was beautiful too. Beautiful yet deadly.

That pride began to fade away, however. It became unsettling.

Each time Shouta came to Kou’s flat, more of these little sculptures began to appear. The newer they were, the bigger bones they had. Shouta inquired about one of them: a silhouette of a man with a crooked, bony face. Kou said it was a rat. He said it was beautiful.

His new hobby began to consume him. Thousands of hours spent on macabre figures. The Kou that Shouta knew had changed. He too had become a skeleton.

And now they lay in bed. Shouta averts his eyes from the trinkets placed around the room, the new chandelier composed of chicken bone. He averts his eyes from the one who made them.

Kou tunes to hold him, taking his hand. He brings it to his lips and kisses along the knuckles. “You have such nice bones, Kisa-san…”

**Author's Note:**

> [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/thanksily/) | [tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
